Modern farming practices strive to minimize operating expenses. One way of reducing operating expenses is to operate the farm equipment at relatively faster travel speeds, which reduces the amount of operating time to complete certain tasks. When operating equipment at faster travel speeds, it can be important to maintain the quality of operation that can be achieved while operating at relatively slower operating speeds. This can be especially difficult to accomplish during planting and seeding operations that require precise seed depth placement and spacing accuracy in order to maintain a good seed environment. Delivering singulated seeds at relatively faster equipment speeds can lead to seed tumble in the furrows or otherwise provide inconsistent seed spacing.